Part 2 Till Kingdom Come
by r2roswell
Summary: Part 2 to 'Son of a Savior'. Emma's journey to breaking the curse will also break her pain as Neal and Henry wait for the day to be reunited.
1. Storybrooke

**Chapter 1: Storybrooke**

* * *

Ten years. Emma Swan had a difficult time believing that it had been an entire decade since getting out of prison, an entire decade of staying out of trouble. Today was supposed to be special. At least it would've been in most cases but to Emma it was just another year gone by: Another year of coming short, another year of failing to find her parents or her ex.

Another banner year.

Emma glanced into her rearview mirror. The busy bustling city of Boston was starting to fall behind her as she took to the road after sunset. Emma liked driving at night. The world was so different then. In the day time everything was so bleak and bland. At night if it wasn't the stars and moon lighting up the sky it was town lights and headlights.

Emma smiled. There was no heading back now as she made her way north. She had given up her apartment in Boston. She had only lived there for eight months but it was long enough for her. Emma never really stayed anywhere longer than a year, though there had been one exception. There was no set direction now, not really. The only thing that mattered was getting out and being able to breathe. There was work for a bail bonds person anywhere. Given that she was headed north Emma figured that if she needed to she could find work in Maine. Her financial situation was set, something she wouldn't have to worry about for a while.

Despite her lavish apartment in Boston Emma wasn't frivolous with money, only getting what she needed which is exactly what she had in her car. The landlord promised to send Emma the rest of her materials once she found a place and got settled.

* * *

Time ceased to matter. All that mattered was the drive. A sign was coming up that read 'Welcome to Storybrooke'.

Emma looked down at the map she carried with her. There was no sign of Storybrooke on it. That didn't make any sense. When Emma had been down south even the empty towns like Valentine, Texas had been marked on maps.

A fraction of a second later Emma looked up. Passing the sign she failed to see the pot hole on the road. She jerked a little from the impact, her seatbelt keeping her back.

"Really," Emma said to herself as her car began to slow. Emma pulled off to the side of the road fifty yards from the sign. She reached for a flashlight in her glove compartment and the cell phone on the front seat and then slammed the door once she got out.

In the distance she could hear the howling of a wolf. Were there even wolves in Maine, Emma didn't know. With her flashlight she searched the woods that lined the area. Other than the light from her flashlight, it was pitched black.

Emma walked over to her tires and inspected them. Her front left tired had a few shreds and the rear left wasn't as bad but still flat. She went to the front of her car and popped open the hood. There was no spare tire. Emma had used it a couple weeks back and forgot to replace it. She slammed the hood back down.

Looking around there weren't many options so she locked up her car and started walking.

* * *

Once in town Emma looked up at the clock tower which read 8:15. That didn't seem to be right either. Emma shrugged it off and made her down the only main street coming across a car garage.

Though the sign said closed the door was still unlocked so Emma walked in.

"Excuse me," Emma said at the reception desk.

"Can't you read," said a thin man, "We're closed."

"I realize that," said Emma, "but I'm kind of in a bind. My car got into some trouble a couple miles back."

"You're not from around here are you," said the man.

"That obvious?"

The man shrugged. "Sorry, still can't help you."

A younger man came in from the garage and looked at Emma, "Ignore him," he said to her. "I'm Billy, how can I help you?"

"Emma. I must have run over something. The front tire is shredded and one in the back is pretty flat."

"Okay that won't be a problem," said Billy. "I'm sure we can take care of that. Come with me and we can get my tow truck. We'll have you all set in no time."

"Thanks."

* * *

Later on Billy had the garage door open and Emma's car was inside. Emma waited outside as he inspected the car. Shortly after the car had been checked Billy walked over to Emma.

"You said you were just passing through," he asked her.

"That was kind of the idea yeah."

"Afraid that might be possible."

"How bad is it?"

"A couple of belts got damaged so those will take a while to fix plus the two tires."

"So you can't get me out of here tonight, can you?"

"Afraid not," Billy said sympathetically.

"Great," Emma said placing her hands in her back pockets. "I don't suppose there are any hotels around here are there?"

"There's a bed and breakfast down the road behind the diner."

* * *

Emma made her way up the walk to the bed and breakfast. So many trees and leaves covered the entrance that it was difficult to make her way to the front porch. Emma walked inside and there wasn't anyone in the main lobby but she could hear some voices coming from upstairs.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay in," Granny said following Ruby down the stairs.

"I'm not a child, I don't have to listen to you," Ruby shouted back.

"As long as you live under this roof you do."

"I can't wait to leave this place for good!"

"Excuse me," Emma said when the two of them were downstairs. "I'd like a room."

Ruby looked at Emma, "Seriously?"

Granny's distain quickly turned to a smile, grateful for the visitor that had just arrived. She went to a side room and returned with a thick old book.

"Would you like a square view or a forest view? Usually there's a fee for the square but I don't have to add it."

Emma smiled slightly, "Square's fine," she said.

"Square view it is. And the name?"

"Swan. Emma, Swan."

"So miss Swan, how long will you be staying?"

"Just a day," Emma replied.

"Very well," said Granny as she handed a key to Emma.

As Emma took hold of the key a roll of thunder shook the building.

Granny looked up and then shook her head. "Damn weather report said the storm wasn't supposed to be in for another week."

* * *

Not too far from the bed and breakfast the hand on the clock tower moved. It now read 8:16.


	2. Conference

**Chapter 2: Conference**

* * *

"Thank you for coming in Mr. Cassidy," principal Anaya said to him.

Neal shook the principal's hand. He sat in a room with him along with the school counselor, Mr. Jensen and Henry's fourth grade teacher, Mrs. Crawford.

"Has Henry told you what happened," Mr. Anaya asked.

"Not exactly," Neal replied. "I only had a second with him before you wanted to meet with me."

"You've got a great boy Mr. Cassidy," said Mrs. Crawford, "but Henry is a little distant. He doesn't seem to connect well with others."

"Is there a problem with a kid being shy," Neal asked.

"Certainly not," said Mrs. Crawford, "but it's more than just shyness."

"Henry got in a fight today," said Mr. Anaya. "That's the third fight he's been involved in within the past month."

"Did he start the fight?" Neal asked.

"No," said Mr. Anaya.

"Did he fight back?"

"No," Mr. Anaya said again.

"Then what's the problem?"

* * *

Mr. Jensen spoke up for the first time in the meeting. "We understand from his past teachers that Henry's mother isn't in the picture."

Neal shifted in his seat. For the past ten years this had always been an issue.

The second he had placed Henry in pre-school his teachers and some of the staff wanted to know about what had happened to Henry's mother. At first it was difficult as to what to tell people. He never wanted to paint Emma as the bad person in Henry's life, he couldn't bring himself to lie and say she died, the truth was certainly out of the option and so he settled for the easiest answer: that he and Emma were separated.

He knew that didn't sit well with some, normally the mother usually had custody when children were involved but no one ever pressed the issue.

"We manage," Neal said to Mr. Jensen.

Mr. Jensen looked at Neal, "And no one is questioning that Mr. Cassidy. Sometimes though it can be difficult for children especially if the mother isn't around."

Mr. Anaya reached into the cabinet under his desk and placed a book on the desk. It was a thick leather bound book with the title 'Once Upon a Time' on it.

"Do you know what this is Mr. Cassidy?"

"Sure," said Neal. "It's a book my kid got a month ago."

"A book that other kids keep teasing him about," Mr. Anaya said matter of fact.

"There seems to be a slight problem," said Jensen.

"Now Henry's a great kid," said Crawford, "Despite his lack of social skills he's very intelligent for his age."

"Thank you," said Neal.

"But it seems lately he's been mixing fantasy with reality. Mr. Cassidy, Henry's come to believe that the stories in this book are true."

"Is that a bad thing? I mean kids believe in crazy stuff all the time right?"

"It's more than that Mr. Cassidy," said Jensen. "He's absolutely convinced that these characters walk among us. I think if Henry could get to the root of his abandonment issues then he could learn to deal with them in way that's healthier."

* * *

Neal stood up. He was starting to have enough of this. "First and foremost you don't know a thing about David's mother," he said using Henry's first name to emphasize his point. "You don't understand the kind of sacrifices that have been made. And second," Neal said looking directly at Mr. Jensen, "Aren't you a shrink?"

"Well I don't like that word," Mr. Jensen replied, "but to an effect yes."

"Then shouldn't you be doing your job and letting Henry express himself in his own way rather than telling him how he should deal with it?"

Neal looked at all of them accusingly. "Didn't any of you grow up believing in Santa Claus or the Easter Bunny and all that stuff?"

"Of course," said Mrs. Crawford, "but over time we grow out of those kinds of beliefs."

Neal crossed his arms, "Then I'll use something more adult. Do any of you believe in God?"

"Mr. Cassidy," said Mr. Anaya, "I don't see how that's relevant."

"No it's relevant all right," Neal said getting angrier. "What makes you so certain in your belief in God? Did your parents teach you, did you grow up reading Bible stories? What makes God any more real than the fairytales Henry is reading about?"

The faculty members were stumped with Neal's question. They didn't have a direct answer so Mr. Anaya diverted the subject.

"You don't honestly believe in Henry's stories do you?"

"I believe in my son," said Neal. "That's all I need. If he wants to believe that these characters exist then I'm going to let him. I'm not going to shatter his innocence just because the education system wants me to."

Neal took a step forward and picked up the book from the desk.

"Mr. Cassidy," said Mrs. Crawford, "We're not done here."

"I think we are," said Neal. "You can't tell me how to raise David or tell me what he should or should not believe in."


	3. Mom

**Chapter 3: Mom**

* * *

Neal and Henry sat in the car in the school parking lot.

"Alright, let me see," Neal said taking Henry's chin gently turning the boy to face him.

There was a small bruise under his right eye. It wasn't as serious as it could've been but it would take a few days to heal.

Henry turned away and looked out the window.

"Tell me exactly what happened," Neal said to him.

"I wasn't doing anything," Henry said trying to defend himself as he held onto his book. "I was just reading my book at lunch when some kids started messing with me."

"Were you telling them you believed the stories in your book were real?" Henry stayed silent. "Henry?"

"It is real!" Henry said turning to look at his dad.

"Hey, you know I believe you right?" Henry nodded, "but Henry you can't go around telling that to other people."

"Why not? A lot of them believe still believe in Santa Claus and God but I don't tease them about it."

"That's because I raised you better than that."

"I guess," Henry said deciding to change the subject. "So did my teacher and Mr. Jensen give you a hard time about mom?"

Neal looked at Henry wondering where that question came from.

"I'm not stupid," said Henry. "Kids give me a hard time about that too. It's bad enough they think I'm weird all ready. They tease me for not having a mom too."

"I'm sorry Henry."

"Dad, why don't you ever talk about her? I don't even know her name."

"I talk about her."

"No you don't. Every time I've brought it up you change the subject."

Neal sighed in defeat, "And that's not going to work this time is it?"

"I'm ten of course not." Henry flipped through the pages in the book. "Is it because she's from over there?"

"Over where?"

"The enchanted forest," said Henry.

"What makes you think she's a character in your book?"

Henry found the spot he was looking for. Neal saw the page and it showed a wounded man with a baby in his arms. On the blanket the name Emma was embroidered.

"It just makes sense," Henry answered. "I don't know who she is. You won't tell me anything. Every kid knows their parents."

"Not every kid does Henry. Some kids get placed with other families without knowing their real ones. Your mom never knew hers."

"That's because mom isn't like those others. She's special. Her parents are Prince Charming and Snow White. And if you believe me about all of this then can't you believe me about mom?"

Neal smiled, "You're right. Listen to me David Henry: you think your mom is special, let me tell you something, you're special too. You come from a…unique family."

Henry's eyes widened, "So it's true isn't it? I knew it!"

Neal looked around. Though the parking lot was starting to empty, Neal still felt a little more comfortable once he placed the car in reverse.

"Maybe we should take this conversation back to the apartment."

"And you'll tell me everything about her, what you know?"

"I'll try to answer any questions you have but I don't know if I'll be able to answer all of them."

Henry nodded, "Okay. I know that I know the answer all ready but I'm gonna ask the first one anyways because I want to hear it from you."

"Shoot kid."

"What's her name?"

* * *

"Emma Swan," Emma said to the thin guy, Rick. "Billy brought in my car last night."

"A yellow bug I know and I'm telling you Miss Swan," he said to her, "Billy hasn't gotten around to working on your car."

"Well when will he, I'm kind of in a hurry to get out of here."

"It will be ready when it's ready. And then name again?"

"Emma Swan," she said starting to get agitated.

"Emma," said a man behind her. Emma turned to face the man. He was medium height with hair that went down to his shoulders and had a cane. "What a lovely name," he said with a smile.

"Thanks," Emma said to him.

Rick stuck his hands in his pockets, "I don't have it today Mr. Gold."

"Well then we've got a problem don't we?"

"Just give me till the end of the week."

"No can do. I want you gone. Your apprentice can stay."

"Fine not a week, two days, three tops."

"You can't change my mind Rick. Either you leave and leave the garage to that rodent of an apprentice of yours or you give me what I want now. Not in five minutes, not in an hour, now."

Rick placed his hands in his pockets. "Guess I'm leaving then. I never liked this crap shoot of a job anyways. Thanks so much for making it easy for me Gold," he said sarcastically. Rick placed his keys on the counter. "Tell the kid to have a good life will ya?" he called out to Gold.

Mr. Gold shook his head, "So hard to find good help these days."

"Tell me about it," said Emma. "I don't suppose you can tell me when I'll be getting my car out of here can you?"

"I'll leave a message for the new management. Don't worry Miss Swan you'll be well taken care of, though I am sorry for the inconvenience."

"It's fine," Emma said walking out of the office.

Though it really wasn't fine at all. Less than a day had been enough in this town and Emma was ready to move on. There was something about it that made her feel uneasy. She couldn't shake that feeling and the longer she stayed the more anxious she was to leave.


	4. Can You Tell Me About Her

**Chapter 4: Can You Tell Me About Her?**

* * *

Henry placed his backpack on the dining room table and then went to the kitchen to raid the fridge. Not finding anything to his liking Henry closed the door and went sit at the table.

"So can you tell me about her?" Henry asked.

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

"Not unless you want me to find her myself," Henry said with a smile.

Neal didn't return the smile. Henry had all ready tried once. A couple months ago Neal had come to find that his credit card had been swiped. He had reported it stolen and the cops were able to determine that the card had been at his place all along but had been used online for a DNA genealogy testing kit for the price of $199.95.

When the results were delivered there was no record of Henry's maternal side at all but of course there wouldn't be. His mother was not from this world.

"Guess we're going to need something strong aren't we," Neal said to Henry, "Hot cocoa with cinnamon sound good?"

Henry nodded.

* * *

Emma sighed as she stood across the school parking lot. For the past ten years as hard as she tried to forget about David there were still moments in her life that made her think about him. Any time she went to a new place she always managed to find her way to a school. It was mainly done subconsciously. She never planned on visiting them, in fact she had done everything she could to avoid them. Sometimes she would be so lost in thought over one thing or another, not even thinking about David and then when she refocused she would find herself at the last place she ever wanted to be.

He would be ten now and in the fourth grade.

Emma crossed her arms in front of her, trying to control the pain she often felt when she thought of him. Though it had been ten years the memory of giving birth, of holding him in her arms was still just as vivid as if it had happened a day ago. It never faded with time the way some memories did.

Emma watched as little kids loaded the school bus, some parents waiting to pick up their kids and near the bus stood a woman with a pixie haircut, a teacher by the looks of her.

Knowing that the kids were in good hands with some other teachers on duty, Mary Margaret walked over to Emma having noticed her too.

"I don't think I've seen you around before," said Mary Margaret. "Are you here to pick up your kid?"

Emma shook her head, "Oh I'm not a… I don't have a…" Emma was fumbling and she just closed her mouth.

Emma looked down at her jeans. There still hadn't been a phone call from the auto dealer shop and Emma wished that there would be so she could find an excuse to leave.

Mary Margaret just nodded. The woman in front of her looked so familiar to her but she couldn't figure out why. As far as she could remember Mary Margaret had never seen her before.

"You seem lost," Mary Margaret said to Emma.

Emma smiled slightly. "Just passing through," Emma replied.

"Strange, I don't think people ever come through here."

"Really, ever?"

"Not as long as I can remember. We're a small town."

"Still, shouldn't people drive by sometimes? I mean you can't be cut off from the world completely can you?"

"Feels like it sometimes," Mary Margaret said contemplating their conversation. She then turned back to Emma and smiled, sticking out her hand. "I'm Mary. Mary Margaret Blanchard."

Emma looked at Mary Margaret. There was something about those eyes, something familiar, something that reminded her of David. The tightness began again. Emma wanted more than anything to hold herself the way she had done earlier when she arrived here and began thinking of David but she didn't.

Doing her best to compose herself Emma shook the woman's hand. "Emma Swan," she answered.

"What a beautiful name."

"Thank you."

Before the two women could talk any further, Emma's cell rang. Emma excused herself and answered.

"Miss Swan," said Billy on the other end. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Emma sighed, "I'll be right down," she said hanging up and placed the phone in her back pocket.

"Everything okay," Mary Margaret asked.

"Doubt it," Emma replied with frustration in her voice. "Getting out of here just isn't as easy as I hoped it would be."

"Well if there's anything I can do, let me know. If things don't work out, with you leaving I mean, I do have a spare room at my place."

Emma looked at this woman, a woman she had never met.

"You don't know me and yet you're offering a complete stranger to come live with you?"

Mary Margaret shook her head, "I know it sounds crazy when I say it out loud. It's strange in just these few minutes that we've been talking it feels like I've met you before. I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Emma waved it off, "It's fine and don't think I don't appreciate the offer. I'm just not really a roommate kind of girl and I'm just passing through, well trying to anyway but thank you."

Mary Margaret nodded, "Good luck to you Emma," she said taking a few steps back as she walked back to the school.

Emma nodded a smile in her direction as watched as Mary Margaret walked away. Emma pictured a small round face, David's. Though she had seen some of his father in him she also saw that he had an uncanny resemblance to the woman she had just met. Emma shook her head, no it didn't mean anything. Coincidences happened like that in life that was all.

Emma made her way back the way she had come as she headed toward the garage.

* * *

"Mom stole your car," Henry asked with intrigued as he and his dad sat in the living room, their hot cocoa on the table top in front of them.

"Well technically it wasn't my car," Neal replied.

Henry smiled, "So that's where I get it from."

"Afraid so buddy."

"And that's why I didn't get in trouble when I stole your credit card?"

"You got off easy buddy. Any other parent would have grounded their kid for a month. Stealing kind of runs in the family just don't make it a habit okay. In my defense I have tried to do the best I can to make sure you don't follow in your parent's footsteps."

Henry shook his head, "It doesn't matter since the results were inconclusive on mom's side but that's because she's not from here is she? Are we going to talk about that part?"

Neal took a deep breath. "I suppose we have to eventually. You know I've always told people a lie when they ask about your mom right? That I simply tell them we're separated and that I have custody of you."

"Yeah; people always think mom was the bad one. That she abandoned me."

"But she didn't."

Henry shook his head, "Then why has she never been here? What was so bad that she was never around? I know it has something to do with the book but why wasn't she here?"

Neal sighed. He knew this was going to be the hardest part of their conversation but he also knew Henry wouldn't let it go so he had to tell him.

"That's partially my fault Henry. Your mom didn't abandon us, I abandoned her."

"You what?"

"I suppose you are old enough to hear this now, you're too smart for your own good. Back before you were born, your mom and I had pulled off one last…assignment. The end result wasn't exactly what I had planned. I met a guy who knew your mom from before we met. He told me how important she was. You believe the stories in your book are real right?"

"Of course I do."

"Then I'm guessing you've all ready read the part of the curse?" Henry nodded. "Your mom is the only one who can break it. I was getting in the way of that. Henry, I… I got your mom arrested. I never went back for her. I've regretted that decision ever. She was young when she had you, only eighteen and she still had two months left in her prison sentence."

"So I was born in jail?"

"Yeah," Neal said biting his lip a little. "I know this is a lot Henry. I hope you're not that upset. I was only doing what was best for her just like she was doing what was best for you."

Henry nodded. He understood. "Mom wanted to give me my best chance."

"How do you know that?"

"Because it's the same reason Snow White gave her away. She wanted to save mom from the curse and if she and Prince Charming sent Emma here then they had to know she would find them and break it."

"I knew you were a smart kid," Neal said with a smile.

"So are we ever going to see her again?"

Neal took a deep breath, "I hope so buddy."

"Then what's taking so long?"

"Well she still hasn't broken the curse yet. I'm just waiting on a postcard but when that comes in I promise we'll pack up here and go meet her."

"But if she hasn't broken it yet what makes you think she will? How will she break the curse if she doesn't even know about it?"

Neal thought about that question. It was one that had been on his mind for the past decade. It was one of the reasons why he often wished he had stayed with Emma. Even if she hadn't believed him he could at least help guide her but he couldn't even do that.

"I have faith in her. This curse won't last forever."

"I hope not," Henry said looking down.

"Henry, look at me." Henry did so. "Your mom can do this. We just have to wait a little while longer but it will happen this year I know it."

Henry pushed himself off from his seat and into his father's arms. Neal held onto him as he silently prayed to a god he didn't believe in that the time would come soon and his son could be reunited with the mother he never knew.

* * *

Emma walked into the garage where Billy stood at the front desk.

"You said there was some bad news."

"I did. Turns out your car won't be ready until tomorrow. There was a problem with the shipping. I won't get them till later in the evening, not like this morning when I had planned so it will take at least a day and a half to work on the car."

"That's just great," Emma said with sarcasm.

"Sorry, I know you really want to leave."

Emma put on a fake smile, "What's another day? It's not like I have any place to be," she said as she walked out of the auto dealer.

She had no set direction, not really. It was hard to have a set direction in a town that wasn't familiar.

Emma made her way up the path to Granny's Diner. She realized she hadn't eaten anything all day. Some of the customer's turned to look at Emma and that made her uncomfortable. Had these people really never seen a stranger in their town before? Emma brushed it off. It didn't matter, whatever was going on was their business not hers. She took a seat at one of the booths in back. When Ruby came over she placed her order.

At one of the tables near the door Regina looked at Emma with distain. She knew everyone in this town; she ran the town for the most part. Regina slapped the paper on the table and walked over. More curious eyes followed.

"New around here," Regina asked as friendly as she could muster, which for her wasn't much. "I know everything and everyone in this town."

Emma sighed, "Just passing through," she said. Why were people so curious?

Regina motioned to the seat across from Emma. "Do you mind?" Emma motioned for her to sit. "I'm sorry," said Regina, "It's just strange no one ever comes through here."

"That's what I keep hearing," Emma said having no interest in the woman. "Guess that makes me the town pariah or something."

"Well you certainly are the first. I'm Regina Mills by the way."

"Emma Swan."

"I hope you're not planning on staying long."

Emma looked at Regina. She could detect some hostility and so Emma played a long.

"Just until I get my car fixed."

"I'm sorry that's taking a while then, usually our mechanics are more effective."

"Somehow I doubt that."

"Why would you, you don't know this place."

"Call it a gut instinct."

"You might want to have that checked."

Ruby came over and placed a plate in front of Emma.

"Well," Regina said to Emma, "I do hope you've enjoyed your stay. Enjoy your trip back to…well wherever it is you're headed because if you don't that would be a shame for all of us now wouldn't?"

Regina looked at Ruby with distain as she made her leave.

"Who was that," Emma asked.

Ruby shrugged, "The mayor. She runs a tight ship around here and she especially hates outsiders."

"Yeah that part I got," Emma said looking at the door curiously.


	5. The Search

**Chapter 5: The Search**

* * *

Later that evening as Emma sat in the diner, occupying herself with a cup of hot cocoa and a day old newspaper, Mary Margaret sat several tables over. The two had exchanged pleasantries but that was it. Five minutes later a woman with red hair came into the diner looking frantic.

"There you are," she said to Mary Margaret making her way over to her. "Have you seen her," Anne Price asked.

"Seen who," Mary Margaret asked wondering as to what the woman was worried about.

"Amelia. I didn't pick her up from school and she never got on the bus. I've been looking everywhere for her."

Mary Margaret stood up. "Okay calm down Ms. Price. I'm sure she's around. Have you called the sheriff?"

"I tried but he's detained on other business. What good is having a sheriff station when we only have one sheriff?"

Emma knew it was none of her business but with nothing to do she walked over to them.

"Anything I can do to help," asked Emma.

"Not unless you know where she is," said Mrs. Price with a hint of hostility.

"Did you try her friends, check her e-mails?"

"How do you know this," Mary Margaret asked genuinely curious.

"I track people down for a living," Emma answered. "Do you have a picture of her?"

Anne reluctantly pulled out a photo from her wallet. Emma glanced at it and then handed it back. She then turned to Mary Margaret.

"Got any surveillance cameras at the school, if she didn't go home right after or with any friends I might be able to track down some kind of lead."

Mary Margaret nodded. "I think so."

* * *

Just as the three women made their way outside Sheriff Graham showed up.

"I thought you were busy," Emma said to him.

"Who are you," Graham asked.

"Just someone helping out," Emma replied. "You got a key to the school?"

"What for?"

"Check surveillance. You showing up saves me from breaking and entering," Emma joked though it wasn't a joke, not really. Emma often found moments when she had to make snide comments to her past, to joke about it; it helped to release some of the weight she still carried from it.

"Can we stop standing around," said Ms. Price, "It's late and my daughter is still out there!"

Emma looked at the distraught woman. "Ma'am maybe you should go home."

"No I'm not-," Ms. Price began but got cut off.

"Someone should be there in case she shows up," Emma said trying to reassure her.

"Anne, listen to her," said Mary Margaret coming to Emma's defense.

"We'll call you when we find her," said Emma.

Mary Margaret nodded at Anne and all the woman could do was obey the directive.

* * *

"What exactly are you looking for," Mary Margaret asked as the three of them and a tech looked at the screen in the security office at the school.

"Anything out of the ordinary," Emma replied.

The footage began at 3:00 PM; the time elementary students got out from school. Emma didn't need the girl's picture to know what she looked like. The one glance from earlier had been enough.

At the far right corner, ten minutes into the film, Emma spotted Amelia.

"Stop," said Emma. "Freeze it right there."

Emma looked at Mary Margaret. "Do you know who those boys are?"

Mary Margaret looked at the image closely. "Seventh graders I think."

"A couple of trouble makers," said Graham, "Richard and Hal Riley. They've gotten into trouble before. Mayor Mills wanted them sent to a juvenile facility in Boston but I managed to talk her out of it. She won't like this."

"Then don't tell her," said Emma.

"Good luck with that," said Mary Margaret. "She's the mayor. She knows everything in this town."

"Fast forward the tape."

The tech did so until Emma told him to stop again.

"Where does that road go?"

"To the town line," said Graham.

"Right," said Emma, "The only real road to lead out of here."

Emma thought for a moment. Hadn't she been told that people never left Storybrooke? Try hard as she might, Emma couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. It was usually the same feeling she got when she was closing in on one of her cases.

"We should pound the pavement," said Graham. "Talk to the Riley boys, see what they know. We should ask them what they were doing with a fourth grader."

"Amelia may not have that kind of time," said Emma unsure as to why she said those words to begin with.

"Well we can't base our search on a lack of information," Graham said disputing with her.

"I've done more with a lot less," Emma counteracted.

"Okay how's this: we'll split up. I'll go talk to the boys and you start the search. We'll meet up in an hour at the line." Graham reached into his pocket and tossed the keys to Emma. "Your car is in the shop right?"

"Yeah," Emma responded. She didn't bother ask how he knew. It was a small town and with her being the only stranger in it, it wasn't that hard to figure out.

"Take my cruiser. The Riley house isn't far from here, I can walk."

Emma nodded.

* * *

Once outside Mary Margaret opened the side door.

"What do you think you're doing," Emma asked.

"I'm coming with you."

"No you're not."

"Amelia is one of my students. If she's out there in the woods she's probably scared."

"I've found people before, kids even, I can handle this."

"And I'm sure you're great at it but she doesn't know you. It might be easier if I'm there."

Emma sighed. "Fine get in," she said not wanting to waste anymore time.

With the key in the ignition Emma hesitated.

"Something wrong," Mary Margaret asked noticing Emma's hesitation.

"Yeah," Emma said her voice cracking a little. "First time I've actually been in the front of seat of a cruiser."

Mary Margaret just looked at Emma. Emma could feel the set of eyes on her but she ignored them as she rolled the car out of the parking spot.

* * *

In fifteen minutes the cruiser came upon the town line.

"What is that?" Mary Margaret said pointing to something reflective off to her right in some brush.

Emma pulled over and the two of them got out of the vehicle and walked towards it.

"It's Amelia's backpack," Mary Margaret said recognizing the item.

"Wait here," Emma said to Mary Margaret.

In no time she returned with a pair of flashlights and a walkie-talkie which she placed in her jacket pocket. She then knelt down where the backpack was and looked for any hints as to where Amelia may have gone, rubbing on shrub leaves, shoe prints, and the like.

For the most part the people Emma usually tracked ran from one city to another. Not many were adverse in hitting the woods. Still, woods tracking was something Emma had decided to learn on her own. She was grateful now that she had since the woods in Storybrooke were immense.

In silence both of them made their way in a direction Emma had chosen. On occasion they would call out Amelia's name, hoping they could hear her.

* * *

About five minutes later Emma heard a small whimper.

"Amelia," she called out.

The crying got louder and then the word that brought both women a sense of relief: "Help!"

"It's coming from beyond those trees," Emma said to Mary Margaret.

"Amelia," said Mary Margaret, "Call out."

"Over here," said the little girl, "Help!"

"Hang on sweetie we're coming," Mary Margaret.

Emma pulled out to her walkie. "Yeah Sheriff, we found her." She then proceeded to giving the directions and asked for an ambulance just in case.

When they found her, Amelia was sitting near a rock. The two of them squatted down next to her.

"Mrs. Blanchard," Amelia said with relief.

"Hey," Mary Margaret said warmly. "You're okay."

Amelia shook her head to indicate 'no'.

"Are you hurt," Emma asked. Amelia nodded, "Where does it hurt?"

"My leg," said Amelia. "It hurts a lot."

Emma shined the light on her left leg. Amelia's jeans were slightly torn on both legs but as Emma gently touched the girl's left leg she winced in pain.

Emma looked up at Mary Margaret, "Well it's definitely broken." She then turned to Amelia. "We have to get you out of here so what I'm going to do is pick you up and carry you, is that okay?"

"Will it hurt," Amelia asked.

"Probably," replied Emma, "but if it does squeeze Mrs. Blanchard's hand. We'll go as slow as you need so it won't hurt as much."

"Hey," said Mary Margaret to the girl, "Remember that bird you brought into my class a couple days ago?" Amelia nodded, "What happened to it?"

"It's wing was broken," Amelia said amongst her sobbing.

"That's right and what did you do. You didn't just leave it where you found it did you?" Amelia shook her head. "No, you brought it to me and then what happened?"

"You took it to the birdie doctor."

"I did and when it was all better what did we do after?"

"We released it to a bird house we made in class."

"Yeah," Mary Margaret said smiling. "You're just like that hurt bird right now. Once we get you out of here we'll take you to a people doctor so he can make you all better so you need to be strong and trust Emma okay? And like she said if it hurts just squeeze my hand."

"Okay," Amelia said.

Emma smiled at Mary Margaret and nodded.

"Alright kid," she said to Amelia, "You ready?"

"Ready."

Emma counted to three and then lifted the child in her arms. Amelia winced and tried to hold back her tears.

* * *

"Miss Swan, Mary Margaret," Sheriff Graham called out as he stood near the road. The ambulance was waiting nearby.

He waited a moment as he listened. About three yards he could hear some bustling as the two of them emerged, Emma still holding onto the little girl.

Paramedics rushed over.

"Careful," Emma said to them. "Her left leg is broken and I think she might be a little dehydrated."

"We got it," said one of the paramedics.

Before they whisked her away completely Amelia squeezed Mary Margaret's hand one final time and then looked at Emma.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"You did good kid," Emma said to her.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Given the fact that this story revolves around Emma and Neal (and her family), I won't be telling character back stories if I introduce new characters but I will include footnotes as to who they are._

_Also not much time will be spent on Regina and Rumple. This is Emma's journey and though Regina and Rumple are key parts of the whole curse thing, I don't want to take away from Emma so those characters will be kind of like omniscient shadows throughout._

* * *

*** Footnote #1**_**: **Anne & Amelia Price. If you couldn't tell by the first moment we saw Anne Price, she was a woman with red hair. AKA, Ariel. In Storybrooke she is a 'Ms.' so she doesn't have her own prince with her. Daughter Amelia. Unknown._

*** Footnote #2**:_ Richard & Hal Riley. Cheshire Cat from Alice and Wonderland. Iago from Aladdin._


	6. Roots

**Chapter 6: Roots**

* * *

Emma opened her eyes in her room at the bed and breakfast. For a moment she had to remind herself where she was and what she had also done last night. She got up and took a peek out the window. It was a cloudy and overcast day.

At 7 AM she made her way to Grannies. A couple minutes later Mary Margaret walked in. She smiled at Emma and made her way towards her, taking a seat.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning," Emma replied.

"You did an amazing job with Amelia last night."

"It was nothing."

"No I think it was. You have a real gift you know that? You really don't have any kids of your own?"

That was forward, Emma thought. No just making conversation.

Emma hesitated before answering, "No, no kids. Finding people is just what I do. Sometimes they're adults other times they're minors."

"That's an interesting job. What got you into it?"

Emma shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Just something I've done since I was a kid."

"There must be a reason." Mary Margaret studied Emma for a moment, "Your parents?"

Emma quickly looked at her. "What makes you say that?"

"I don't know. It was a bad question, I'm sorry if I offended you."

"It's no big deal."

"I guess it's strange but ever since we met I've had this feeling like I know you from somewhere."

This time it was Emma's turn to study Mary Margaret. It was odd that she would say that considering Emma had felt it too. Not only had she felt it but she could see some of David's features in Mary Margaret which was a bit eerie.

Before Emma could think more about it, Ruby came over and placed two cups of hot cocoa on the table. They hadn't even ordered yet.

Emma and Mary Margaret stared at each other's cups.

"I don't think I know anyone who drinks it that way," Mary Margaret said.

"Neither do I," Emma admitted.

"It's a little quirk of mine," they both said in unison.

Ruby looked back and forth at her best friend and the town drifter. "You sure you two aren't related?" she joked.

Mary Margaret took in the joke glancing to the side. "I don't know, you do kind of have my chin don't you?"

Emma looked at both of them, slightly amused. She laughed to herself and then took a sip.

* * *

Around noon Emma got a call from the auto dealer but getting there wasn't as easy as she would've liked. Sheriff Graham pulled over.

"I wasn't jay walking was I?" Emma asked.

"Do you have to get into trouble for people to talk to you?" Emma stared at him not all that engrossed. "No really, I just wanted to say thanks for your help in the Price case. You ever consider a job in the police force?"

"Thanks but I'm just passing through."

"Rumor is you don't know where you're headed."

"That's usually the general idea."

"Ever consider settling down?"

She had once. Even after she had tried but that was ancient history now so Emma pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind.

"Not really the settle down kind of girl."

Graham pulled out a card from his jacket pocket and handed it to Emma.

"Well if you change your mind the job is yours. It might actually do this town some good to have someone like you around."

Emma watched as Graham got back in his car. She thought nothing more about his offer and went to go see Billy about her car.

* * *

"How is it?" she asked.

Billy handed the keys to Emma. "Good as new. Sorry about the wait. Guess it turned out to be a good thing though."

"How so?"

"You finding that kid and everything."

"Right."

"Safe travels Emma," he said to her.

"Thanks."

* * *

Emma was all ready an hour outside of Storybrooke when she came across Chanty's Lobster House. She took a deep breath. Though she didn't actually remember it, she had seen it enough times in the newspaper article that had been written twenty-eight years ago to know what it was and what it represented.

She pulled over and leaned against her car; the freeway where she had been found stretching out in both directions.

There was something about this place. Not only was it part of a childhood that she didn't remember but the odd fact that it was the closest place to Storybrooke. Emma couldn't help but wonder if anyone had tried to look there for her parents. It seemed as likely a chance as any given the fact that there hadn't been any leads to begin with. Still, with the town so close wouldn't it have made sense to at least check? As far as Emma knew from her research there had been no mention of Storybrooke.

The noise from people at the lobster house and some passing cars weren't helping her think. Instead of getting back in her car and leaving Emma walked to the other side of the road thinking a walk in the woods might clear her head not to mention the mundane of stretching her legs.

'This is pointless', Emma said in her mind.

"I don't even know what I'm doing out here."

"Seems to me you're looking for answers."

Emma turned to the voice behind her. A man in dark jeans, black leather jacket, and a face full with facial hair smiled at her.

"Nice looking tree isn't it," August said pointing to the tree a few feet near Emma.

Emma looked at it. There was a huge hole in it, some of the internal sides having jagged edges.

"Sure," said Emma, "If you like the damaged kind of look."

"So where you headed?"

Emma looked at the man cautiously, crossing her arms, "What' it to you?"

"Relax I'm not a threat."

"Yeah, heard that one before."

"The reason I ask is because I'm actually headed to Storybrooke. You ever heard of it?"

"What business do you have in Storybrooke?"

August sighed, "Trying to keep a promise to an old friend. The past eight years I haven't exactly done that the way I told him I would. Figure it's about time I live up to it."

"Afraid I can't help you. I was just passing through."

"That's too bad."

August took a step forward.

"You know there's an interesting story about this tree."

"It's just a tree."

"It's more than that. You'd actually be surprised. What do you say you and I head back to the diner and get something to eat and then come back here? I can tell you all about it."

"Thanks but no. I don't go out with guys whose names I don't know. They're usually shady, have secrets they don't want other people knowing about."

Emma began walking back the way she had come.

"It's August. August Wayne Booth. I told you mine now you tell me yours."

Emma turned to look at him. "Emma Swan."

"Great," he said with a smile.

* * *

"Do you believe in fairytales," August asked; the two of them back at the tree.

"I've read them, wouldn't say I believe in them."

"After this story you might change your mind. There's more to Snow White and Prince Charming than people know. They had a baby, a little girl. For the sake of the story let's call her…Emma," August said with a smile.

"Now I know you're making this up," said Emma.

August continued with his story. "When Snow White was pregnant, her evil step mother cast a terrible curse. To save their daughter they placed her in a magical wardrobe after she was born sending her to this land. On her twenty-eighth birthday she would be reunited with her parents. It was said she would be the savior that broke the curse."

August took a step toward the tree and touched the inside. "This is the tree that brought baby Emma to this world."

"Pretty sure I haven't heard that one before."

"You haven't but why would you, it's not a story seven year olds can exactly tell people."

"What are you talking about?"

"Think hard Emma. There's a reason why you were in Storybrooke."

"How do you know I was actually in Storybrooke? Are you stalking me or something?"

"There's a reason why you came to this tree. Not just any tree but this particular one."

"Answer the question."

"We were in the same home when we were kids. I was the one who found you."

"You're wrong. I was left on the side of a highway."

"That's what you think because you read it in a newspaper article. I had to lie to protect you."

"I still have no idea what you're talking about or why you're even doing this."

"You're that baby in the story Emma."

"You're insane."

"If this is some desperate attempt to pick me up you're failing miserably."

"That's not what this is."

"Then what the hell is the point of your story other than turning me into something I'm not?"

"My point is you. You may not believe the story but your family is counting on you to figure this out."

Emma shook her head. "You're wrong about everything. And I don't have a family."

"Not yet but the sooner you figure this out, the sooner you will."

"There's nothing to figure out. Thanks for the story but it's got nothing to do with me."

August watched as Emma walked away. He wanted to go after her, to convince her, to tell her about the boyfriend and son that were depending on her but he couldn't. He had all ready lit a flame underneath her, he couldn't throw her into the fire completely.

* * *

Emma paced back and forth near her car trying to blow off some steam. It wasn't helping so she got in the car and drove with no sense of direction. The only thing she knew was that she had to get away from August and away from the diner where she was found.

A couple hours later Emma pulled off on the side of the road. She didn't know where she was and she didn't care. Reaching into the back seat she brought forth a brown duffle bag. Among some clothes were her baby blanket and a file. They were the two things that had always mattered most. She left the blanket on the front seat and opened the file.

Emma had read it as often as a religious person read the Bible, hoping that there may have been something that was missed. There usually never was.

The location of where she was found still continued to bother her. There had never been mention of Storybrooke and yet it now suddenly felt very important.

Emma didn't believe in much. She was skeptical about a lot of things and taking leaps of faith were never something she relied on since faith had never helped her in the past. As a kid growing up in the system, though there were some that believed in a higher power, there were others such as herself who found prayer, hope and faith to be useless. God never answered prayers. He never took kids out of homes, never found their families. All the praying in the world could never work. Some kids were just lucky.

Still despite her atheistic behavior there was something that seemed out of place. She thought about the couple of days she had spent in Storybrooke. It was a nice little town, out of the way, hardly bothered by anything or anyone.

Her thoughts came to Mary Margaret. The woman had been nothing but kind to her and they hadn't even known each other that long. The woman completely reminded her of David in some way. Maybe that's what was making this harder. Even though it was a huge impossibility Emma had a need to stay close to that. And there was also the simple reason that Emma had never really had anyone in her life. In a short time Mary Margaret had become a friend, something Emma wasn't used to, something she felt she could not abandon.

Emma turned the car around. The curse and Augusts' wacked out story was the furthest thing from her mind.

Leaving Boston, Emma had no set plan on where she ended up. Storybrooke now seemed like a good place to start over even if it was only temporary as most of the places had been in her life.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _There seems to be some slight confusion in regards to the previous chapter where Ariel/Ms. Price had a daughter. I realize that in the movie Ariel did have a daughter but then I thought about the curse and Storybrooke. In several episodes we've seen the fairytale characters seperated from their children. In 1x09- the Zimmer twins/Hansel & Gretel were living without any parents. In Storybrooke Paige/Grace wasn't with Jefferson but instead living with a different family._

_It made sense to give Ariel/Ms. Price a different kid in Storybrooke that wasn't her own_.


	7. Trying to Find My Way

**Chapter 7: Trying to Find My Way**

* * *

It was dark when Emma parked her car in a spot at the sheriff's station. Taking a deep breath she made her way inside noticing a light still on.

She knocked on Graham's office door and he looked up and smiled.

"What happened to just passing through?" he asked.

"That's the good thing about not having a set destination, there's always room to change your mind. I thought about it and maybe some roots might be a good thing after all."

Graham smiled. He then excused himself for a moment and then returned with a beige deputy uniform.

"You had my size all ready?" Emma asked sounding slightly impressed and slightly unnerved.

"Well I was kind of hoping."

Emma took the shirt and then placed it on the desk.

"I don't have to dress like a guy to show authority."

"Really and I suppose that red jacket will work perfectly fine?"

"It has before."

Graham handed the deputy badge to Emma. "At least take the badge. If you're serious about putting down some roots then this will show it."

Emma looked at Graham but reluctantly took it and clipped it to her belt. As she did so the whole office shook. There were a couple tremors that soon followed.

After several hours of checking the town there was nothing that could determine the shaking so the official report was that it had been an earthquake followed by several aftershocks.

* * *

Hearing a knock on the door, Mary Margaret stood up from the couch where she was reading a book and went to go answer it. Emma stood there nervously.

"Hey. I know it's late. I was wondering if that spare room was still available."

Mary Margaret smiled and let Emma inside.

"So you decided to stay," Mary Margaret said placing a cup of cocoa in front of Emma. "What made you change your mind?"

Emma thought about the question, unsure at how much she could tell her.

"You were right earlier. I started finding people because of my parents. I spent most of my life moving around from one place to another. Never really stayed in a place long enough."

"You could've gone anywhere. There must be a reason why you chose to stay in Storybrooke."

Emma took a deep breath. "It's the closest place to where I was found. Guess I figured this place was as close to home as any."

Mary Margaret smiled. "Well I'm glad you stayed."

Emma smiled at Mary Margaret and the two continued on drinking their cocoa.

* * *

The doorbell rang and the door slammed.

"What the hell is she doing back," Regina asked Gold.

"You'll have to be more specific as to which 'she' it is you're referring to."

"You know who I'm referring to, that Swan girl: The only stranger to fall into this town. She leaves and then comes back all of a sudden to become deputy?"

"Did your little pet tell you that?"

"As a matter of fact he did. Tell me why she's here."

"Don't know. Why don't you go ask her? If she's staying a while you might want to get acquainted."

"I'm asking you since you clearly know everything. Who is she?"

"Let's see dearie, she's living with Mary Margaret, the woman you hate most next to your own mother. I'd say you have a clear idea as to what she's doing here."

Regina shook her head. "You son of a bitch, you had this all planned from the start didn't you? You wanted her to come here, what for?"

"Those are my reasons. I appreciate you dropping by but if you'll be so kind as to get out of my shop."

Regina was about to speak up when Mr. Gold said, "Please," so Regina could do nothing but comply.

* * *

August looked up and smiled at Emma as he walked into the diner. Emma noticed as he took a seat next to at the bar.

Emma glanced over, "You were serious about coming here."

"And you actually came back, I'm impressed." August glanced at Emma's belt where the deputy badge was safely in place. "And deputy, even more impressed."

"Don't be. Me coming back had nothing to do with you or that ridiculous story you told."

August shrugged, "It's ridiculous to you, not to me."

"You honestly don't believe that stuff do you?"

"Sure do. You ever consider taking a leap of faith, maybe try believing in something every once in a while?"

"No room in my life for faith."

"There's always room for faith."

"Not when you grow up the way I did. Believing in something is pointless when your prayers don't really get answered."

"Maybe they will this time."

"Why are you so interested in me?"

"You know why."

"Well personally I think it's a load of crap," Emma said getting up from her seat now that her coffee orders arrived.

"Continue thinking that all you want Emma, it's not. You'll see," he said with a smile.

Emma just rolled her eyes as she headed out the door to her first official day on the job.


	8. Sentimental Value

**Chapter 8: Sentimental Value**

* * *

_[1 week later]_

Emma sighed in relief as she sat among several boxes that scattered the apartment.

"Is that all your stuff," Mary Margaret asked wondering where the rest of her things were.

"Were you expecting more?"

"Kind of," Mary Margaret replied. Mary Margaret walked over to one of the dining room chairs where placed over it was a long hand stitched blanket with the name 'Emma' embroidered in purple.

Air caught in Emma's throat. She had completely forgotten she placed it there when she had gotten her bag out of the car this morning.

"What a beautiful blanket."

Emma watched as Mary Margaret stared at the blanket, admiring it. No one but Emma had ever touched the blanket. As a child it was one thing she always held on to, not even the social workers or foster families would touch it.

Emma swallowed. "Thanks." Emma pulled out a small cigar box from the larger box. Her hands caressing it, grateful that she now had it.

"Where did you get it," Mary Margaret asked still on the subject of the blanket.

Emma sighed and walked over to Mary Margaret, the cigar box still in hand. "It's what I was found in. It's the only real sentimental thing I have from my parents."

As Emma placed her hand on the blanket, a small part grazed Mary Margaret's hand. Mary Margaret looked up at Emma.

Her head suddenly started to feel like it was spinning but it wasn't a headache at all. Images flooded Mary Margaret's mind. She saw an empty nursery with glass unicorns hanging above a crib. She saw herself tired and in pain and shortly after she saw herself with a guy she only saw on occasion in town. The two of them looked happy as they huddled around a bundle that was safely tucked in Mary Margaret's arms. One of the images zoomed in and she could see the blanket and Emma's name embroidered on it.

"You okay Mary Margaret," Emma asked.

The vision stopped. Mary Margaret shook her head. "I'm fine. You didn't see any of that?"

"See what?"

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. You should probably get ready for work, we both should."

* * *

Upstairs in the comfort of her room Emma got ready for the day. The cigar box was placed on the dresser. She walked over and stared at the box, hesitating. She then cautiously opened the lid. There were a few trinkets here and there but those weren't what she was after. She reached for a small gray pouch and shook the contents out of it and into her left hand.

All Emma could do was stare at the swan pendant. Each time she saw it, each time she wore it, it had become both a symbol of pain and strength over the years. Strength because despite the pain she always liked to believe that he was still with her and that she could move on without him. And the pain for obvious reasons for the memories and the hurt that he left her with.

Today Emma made a small promise to herself that she would never take it off again. It had sat idly in the box for a little too long. Her life here in Storybrooke was a new start and she needed what strength she could get. She unclasped the chain and looked in the mirror as she brought the necklace up and clasped it from behind.

She stared as the swan dangled over her chest where there it would stay. Her mind went back to Neal as it often did during this part of her ritual. It was something so simple, so mundane, putting on a necklace, but it had always been more than that. Despite the anger and hatred she felt for him she still couldn't help but think about him. Emma hoped that he was okay. She hoped that he was happy, or did she hope he was miserable? Sometimes it was a little bit of both. Did he miss her too?

It didn't matter. Emma put on a front and made her way downstairs. She would not think about Neal the rest of the day. She had a job to do and could not afford any distractions.

* * *

Neal continued to watch Henry in his room as the kid slept in. He looked so much like his mother when he slept that it made the pain of missing her that much more.

Neal looked above on the wall where the yellow dream catcher hung on a thumb tack.

He had never told Henry the dream catcher story. There wasn't much to it really. Still he liked the little secret he hid from the boy, knowing that Henry had something that had once belonged to his mother. Neal thought back to when he had brought Henry home from the correction facility where Henry was born.

After his brother and sister-in-law had left from their little congratulatory visit, Neal had gone and placed Henry in the nursery in his two bedroom apartment. Hanging above the crib, off to the side was the yellow dream catcher. It had been one of the first things Neal put up when he found out that he would be keeping his son.

Neal touched it and then went over to the baby sleeping soundly in the crib. He knew absolutely nothing about babies or this world but he was willing to try.

Neal gently caressed David Henry's head as he slept and he whispered. "Your mom loves you Henry. I know when you get older it might not seem that way but I know she does. We'll see her again, I promise. Until then it's just going to be you and me for a while okay? I love you son."

"Dad, are you okay," Henry asked taking Neal out of his memory. He had been so lost in it that he had missed Henry waking up.

Neal smiled, "I'm fine buddy."

"You don't look fine."

"I am, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Neal walked over and took a seat on Henry's bed, "About you, about your mom."

"You really miss her don't you?"

"Yeah buddy I do."

"I miss her too. I know I don't know her but-," Henry said looking down not being able to finish.

"She's your mom. It's okay to miss someone you've never met before."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. You're mom doesn't know her parents but I know she still wonders about them. I'm sure she misses them too."

"But she'll find out who they are soon right?"

"I hope so. And when she does we'll be there." Neal reached over Henry and touched the dream catcher. "I haven't told you the story about this have I?"

"There's a story?"

"Sure is, wanna hear it?"

Henry nodded with a smile and Neal went into it beginning with how excited Emma had been when she first found it.

* * *

After work Mary Margaret walked aimlessly into Mr. Gold's shop. As she looked around she came across a very delicate mobile. Clear and blue glass unicorns circled it.

"Can I help you find something Miss Blanchard," Mr. Gold said coming out from the back of his shop.

Mary Margaret was startled as she turned to look at him. She then focused her attention back to the mobile.

"I've seen this before," she said trying to hold onto the image that had formed in her mind earlier that morning.

All day she had been having a difficult time focusing at work, her mind drifting to the dream-like images that she experienced earlier.

"You should, I've had it in my shop for as long as anyone can remember."

Mary Margaret shook her head, "No it's more than that."

"Is it now," Gold said his interest suddenly very high. "Are you expecting?"

Mary Margaret let out a small laugh, "God no nothing like that."

"Of course not, my apologies."

"I'm sorry I should go. You're probably right; I probably have just seen it in your shop before."

"Miss Blanchard, if I may ask, why the sudden interest in the mobile? You have no children, you're not planning on having any, why the interest?"

"It was nothing, just this old blanket I saw," Mary Margaret said leaving Gold's shop.

Gold stood there smiling.

* * *

Come the evening Emma had met Mary Margaret at Granny's for dinner. Most of what they talked about was work and some small talk.

In such a short week Emma had come to confide in Mary Margaret than she had with anyone in her life before. This both terrified her and made her a little excited. The last person she had confided in, the last person she trusted had left her broken and shattered. Emma knew that Mary Margaret wouldn't do that to her but she still kept her wall up. She couldn't afford to get close to anyone despite the bond that was starting to form.

The door chimed and Emma turned to look in the direction Mary Margaret was looking. She then turned back to her friend.

"You know him," Emma asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. I mean yeah kind of. His name's David Nolan, he works down at the animal shelter."

Mary Margaret quickly glanced down the second David saw them.

"Oh great he's coming over here," Mary Margaret said feeling guilty.

Emma looked at Mary Margaret with amusement as David continued making his way over to their table.

"Hi Mary Margaret," he said to her.

Mary Margaret looked up and smiled. "Hi David," she replied back.

David then looked at Emma, "You're the new deputy right?"

"That's right, Emma Swan."

"So where's Katherine," Mary Margaret said forcing out the woman's name.

"Sick at home," David replied, "I'm on soup duty tonight."

"Sorry to hear that," Mary Margaret answered. "I hope she gets better."

"Thanks, I'm sure it's just the flu. I should probably get going."

"Right, she needs that soup and probably some medicine."

"Yeah," David said hesitating.

Emma watched back and forth as the way the two of them looked at each other.

"Well," said David, "It was good seeing you Mary Margaret." He then nodded to Emma, "Deputy Swan."

Emma waited as David walked away. There was silence for a moment until David got his order and left. Emma then looked at Mary Margaret.

"Okay what the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

"You know what. If there hadn't been people here I could've sworn the two of you looked ready too…"

"Would you stop," Mary Margaret asked.

"Hmm, testy now I know something is going on spill."

"There's nothing to spill."

"Rapid heart rate, flushing, yeah I'm sure there's absolutely nothing."

"It's stupid."

"No it's not unless there's something complicated about it."

Mary Margaret looked up at Emma. "He's married."

"Oh."

"Yeah, you know Katherine, the woman he was just talking about? That's his wife."

"Oh."

"That's all you have to say, just 'oh'?"

"I'm not one to judge. Getting involved with a married guy is definitely complicated but it's not worth the heartache. I know."

Mary Margaret looked at Emma but she knew she wouldn't be elaborating on that one. She then thought of something else.

"You ever meet someone that you think is the one for you but then the universe does something crazy to make you think you don't belong together and it's like no matter how hard you try to move on you really can't?"

Air caught in Emma's throat. She had to think about this a moment, to think that Mary Margaret had just asked the question. It was a question that Emma asked herself every day.

Absentmindedly her hand made its way to the swan around her neck.

"Every day," Emma whispered. Mary Margaret looked at Emma and she knew that she was getting ready to ask a question so Emma beat her to it. "There was a guy. We had the rest of our life planned…" Emma shook her head, "It doesn't matter. It was a long time ago."

"What happened? Did it have something to do with you going to jail?"

Emma looked at Mary Margaret. She wasn't upset about the fact that Mary Margaret knew. The whole town did.

Two days after being named deputy, Regina's lackey, Sidney had exposed Emma and written an article about her. Emma was grateful that the article never mentioned her baby but it did mention her getting sent jail and what had caused it, or what had caused it according to Sidney as he had clearly fabricated a lot of it saying she was visiting friends of a foster family when she got in trouble.

Emma looked down into her empty cup, "Yeah jail was a part of it but it was slightly more complicated."

"Guess all love is, even the love you can't have."

"I guess."

"Do you think there's a chance you can ever get back together with him?"

Emma laughed, "Not likely. I don't even know where he is and even if he did I doubt he still feels the same way."

"Well you never know. Sometimes love can last a lifetime and we don't even know it."

Mary Margaret reached across the table and placed a comforting hand on Emma's. Emma looked down at their hands but did not pull back instead she looked at Mary Margaret and smiled.


	9. Trying to Connect

**Chapter 9: Trying to Connect**

* * *

A few nights later the night for Mary Margaret was anything but peaceful. For as long as she could remember she had never suffered from any nightmares but she wasn't oblivious as to what they were either.

Her dreams were mysterious. Clear and blue glass unicorns danced around a square crib in blackness. Colored orbs similar to the shapes on the crib circled around.

As Mary Margaret got closer to the crib she heard a baby begin to wail. It felt like it was taking forever to reach the little one. Off to the side she could see David Nolan just standing there as if he were waiting for something. She did her best to ignore him as the baby continued to cry. That was the only thing that mattered: getting to the baby and making sure it was safe and okay.

Finally arriving at the crib Mary Margaret's heart began to race. There was nothing inside but a knitted blanket with Emma's name on it. Still the baby continued to cry in the darkness.

A short time later, Mary Margaret emerged from her room having gotten ready for the day.

Emma handed her a cup of coffee. It wasn't like Mary Margaret to usually wake up after Emma had.

"If you don't mind me saying, you look like something the cat dragged in."

"Couldn't sleep. Had a nightmare," Mary Margaret said creasing her brow. "At least I think."

"You think? I'm pretty sure it's easy to know if you've had one or not."

"That's just I've never had a nightmare before."

"Ever?"

"As far as I know."

"How can you have never a nightmare?"

Mary Margaret shrugged, "Beats me." She took a deep breath. "This is probably a personal question but do you think I can borrow your baby blanket?

Emma froze for a second, "That is personal." Her hesitation quickly turned into a smile. "You seem to have taken a keen interest in my blanket, any particular reason?"

Mary Margaret tossed Emma a look, "It's nothing like that I swear. It's strange ever since I touched it my mind has been all over the place."

"Okay I'll bite," Emma said giving into whatever weird fascination her roommate had with the blanket. "It's on my bed upstairs. Knock yourself out."

"Thanks, I'll take care of it I promise."

"I know." Emma walked over to the coat rack and placed on her blue leather jacket. "I have to get to work. I'll see you later."

Mary Margaret nodded.

* * *

"Do you know why you're here today David," Dr. Ryan Kelton asked in his office.

Dr. Kelton was a tall man, roughly six feet, skinny, with a full set of hair graying on the sides and a graying goatee. He didn't look like a therapist and he hadn't been initially. He had played college ball for a while until blowing out his knee his junior year which he never recovered from. During one of his community service projects that semester he had met a young kid, eight years old, who had talked to him about things and right then, despite loving basketball as much as he did he had found his backup plan, going into child psychology.

Henry sat on a navy blue leather couch. The office was painted powder blue on all sides and to a far wall was a fish tank.

"It's Henry," the boy said correcting him.

Dr. Kelton looked at his file. He read his client's name and saw that the middle name was Henry.

"Sorry about that," Dr. Kelton said to him. "Can you answer my question Henry: do you know why you're here?"

"I'm here because my school is forcing my dad to bring me."

"Force is kind of a hard word. Isn't it possible that your teacher and school counselor are just trying to help you?"

"I don't need help."

"Sometimes we don't realize we need help because we're too close to the situation."

"Did my school shrink tell you that?"

"Why would he need to do that?"

Henry shrugged. "I don't know, don't you guys all share the same notes and stuff? That and he said the same thing to me before. So either you copy off each other or you're just not very good at your job."

Ryan smiled. "Henry, let's talk about your book."

"I don't want to talk about that."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not real," Henry said lying. "And even if I said it was you wouldn't believe me anyway."

"You know it's okay to believe in something Henry, that doesn't make you crazy. It just means you see the world in a different way that's all. Why is it important that you believe in these stories?"

"Why is important that people believe in God? This can't be all there is right? There's got to be something else out there."

"But why?"

Henry tossed a stress ball in the air. "You tell me why people believe in God and you have my answer."

"Are you saying that fairytales and God are the same thing?"

"No of course not," said Henry. "Is it wrong to think that some kind of all powerful creator made just us? Couldn't he have made other people in other worlds too?"

"Sure I suppose it's possible."

"Are you just saying that because you're actually listening or because its' what I want to hear?"

Ryan smiled at Henry, "You are a tough one aren't you?"

* * *

Later that afternoon Mary Margaret stood on the porch of the white and blue painted house. On the lawn was a small white gate with the name 'The Nolans'. She knew it was ridiculous being here. It was even more ridiculous when Katherine opened the door instead.

The petite blonde woman stood there with the door open. She didn't look as bad despite being sick. Her nose was a bit red, probably from blowing so many tissues and she did look a little clammy but nothing too serious.

"Mary Margaret," said Katherine, "this is a surprise."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just… I'm sorry I should go."

"Katherine, you shouldn't be out of bed," David called out, "Who is it," he said coming to the door.

'Too late', Mary Margaret thought.

David's face quickly changed to a smile the second he saw Mary Margaret. Katherine noticed but said nothing.

"Mary Margaret, on my doorstep," David said, "I don't think you've ever come by have you?" he asked trying to remember.

"I'm not sure," Mary Margaret replied, "I don't think I have."

"So what brings you here?"

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about but it can wait some other time." Mary Margaret turned to Katherine, "I'm sorry to have disturbed you."

Katherine smiled, "Please its fine. You saved me from a few minutes out of bed. I should probably get back to it though I'm feeling kind of dizzy but please stay and talk."

David turned to Katherine, "Do you want me to come with you, make sure you get upstairs okay?"

Katherine smiled again, "I'll be fine. You stay and talk."

David came back from the kitchen with a glass of water and handed it to Mary Margaret. She was sitting on the couch and he sat across from her on another.

"You okay," he asked, "You seem a bit nervous."

"David you ever had any nightmares?"

"Nightmares, I don't think so why?"

"You don't remember having any at all? There must be some that come to mind."

David sat and thought for a moment. "Can't say that I have," he answered.

"Neither had I."

"Had, so you've been starting to have some?"

"I think so only they don't really feel like nightmares, they feel more like…lost memories I guess."

"Mary Margaret what's this about?"

Mary Margaret reached down into the backpack she brought with her. From there emerged a soft white knitted blanket.

"Do you remember this," Mary Margaret asked.

David looked at it curiously. "I don't think so. Should I?"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out."

"It is pretty. Where did you get it?"

"It belongs to Emma. She said it's the only thing she has from her parents. She hasn't talked much about them but she says that the blanket is what she was found in."

"Found, so her parents just dumped her?"

"It seems that way but I think there was more to it than that. I don't think they really had a choice."

"Everyone has a choice."

"But what if you don't? Sometimes life messes with us. What if there was a situation that forced their hand?"

"Why are you so interested in Emma, in the blanket? I know she's your roommate but why do I get the feeling it's more than that?"

"Maybe it's because we know each other," Mary Margaret said with a smile.

"With all due respect Mary Margaret but we don't really know each other that well. I mean yeah we see each other and we talk to each other on occasion but this is the first time you've ever come by and I've never been to your apartment."

"No you're right I just feel like I know you. Is that weird?"

"I don't think so."

"Good then I'm gonna ask a weird request."

"Name it," David said smiling.

"Touch the blanket."

"What?"

"Just humor me please?"

David gave Mary Margaret a snide look but took the blanket anyways. Mary Margaret waited a few minutes.

"Anything," she asked.

David shrugged and handed the blanket back to her. "What was it you were expecting?"

"No images, no vision of the blanket, the two of us, nothing?"

"I'm sorry Mary Margaret but no. It's just a blanket."

Mary Margaret took a deep breath. "You're right," she said placing it back in the bag and standing up. "I should go. I didn't mean to bother you."

David followed her to the door. "Mary Margaret, are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine. They're just dreams, I'm sure they'll go away."

David held out a hand wanting to say more but before he could Mary Margaret spoke once more.

"I hope Katherine feels better," she said leaving his home.

* * *

Regina answered her black phone in her office. "Mayor Mills," she answered.

"Did she now," she said in the reciever, her face turning to a smug. "Leave it to me and what about our other one, Miss Swan?" The smug on Regina's face quickly changed to hatred. "Now that is a problem isn't it?... No leave it to me, leave them both to me."

* * *

"How was your session with Dr. Kelton," Neal asked Henry as the two of them sat at the dinner table over plates of chicken drumsticks and rice.

Over the years Neal's cooking had gotten better.

"I hate going," Henry replied. "I'm not crazy."

"I know that son."

"Then why do I have to go other than the school telling you I have to."

"That's the only reason. Henry we just have to indulge them for a bit. Do you know what that means?" Henry shook his head. "It means that we need to give them what they want. It's just so that there's no missteps on their part, so they can think they're doing the right thing. It's just for a little while. Once your mom breaks the curse then we'll move and you won't have to be in therapy anymore. These people: your teacher, your therapists, they don't live in the same world we do. Sometimes we have to abide by their reality even if it's different than our own."

"So what do I do in the meantime?"

Neal smiled, "What you always do: throw them off, make them confused, make them question their perception of reality."

Henry smiled at his dad, satisfied with the answer he gave him.


	10. Truth & Complications

**Chapter 10: Complications**

* * *

_[1 month later]_

"Emma," August called out as he saw her walk out of the sheriff's station. "Don't do this!"

"I did not sign up for this."

"No but you did chose to become a deputy, no one forced you into it."

"Yeah a deputy. I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready to be sheriff. I don't want it!"

"And you don't care about the fact that this town needs you? So what it's screw them?"

"I don't want people to need me. I can't handle that."

"Well you better try damn hard. You're doing what you always do when things get difficult, you're running away from your problems instead of facing them."

"How the hell do you know what I do?"

August took a step back. "It's what you were doing when we first met," he said using that as his cover. "You leaving, you are giving Regina exactly what she wants. She killed Graham and has found a way to break you in the process. Don't let her."

"Regina has nothing to do with this."

"She has everything to do with this! It's the reason why we're stuck here. It's the reason why so much bad things have happened. You being here weakens her curse and she's threatened by that."

"Enough with the curse! God you sound like a ten year old, something he would believe."

"Who?"

"What?"

"You said 'he', who did you mean by that?"

"No one, I wasn't being literal."

"Emma, don't go," August said standing in front of Emma's car so she couldn't get in.

"Out of my way August."

"Not until you listen to me."

"I'm done listening. I don't belong here now get out of my way."

"You do belong here. Just stop fighting it."

"You can't make me stay now move."

August reluctantly stepped away and Emma got in. August placed his hand on the door preventing Emma from closing it.

"If you leave now you're not just risking this town but you're risking your own life, your own chance at a happy ending," August said trying to plea with her.

"I lost my happy ending a long time ago," Emma said admitting something she never had out loud.

"There's a chance to get it back if you just stayed."

"Not gonna happen."

August could do nothing but back away as Emma slammed the door. She began the ignition and took off as fast as her little bug would go. She didn't bother look out the rearview mirror. She didn't need to. In her mind she could picture August staring at Emma as she drove away. She didn't care.

* * *

Evening had come when Emma arrived in Manhattan, New York.

Various people in her life would have suggested that she fly. There really was no point when there was no set destination. The only that mattered was leaving. Getting anywhere and as far away from the place she had been. It didn't matter where.

Emma now stood with a cup of cocoa in hand as she overlooked the city on the balcony of her hotel room. She had thought about drowning herself into something deeper, something stronger but there really was no point. The alcohol may have numbed what was going on but the cocoa would help her sleep.

As she stood there she thought about her life. Being here in Manhattan was strange. She found herself thinking about David. She hadn't thought of him in a while. In some ways it made no sense that she was thinking of him now but in other ways it did. She often thought of him any time she had moved to a new place. She wondered if he was safe, if he was happy. What kind of town was he living in? Was he living in something big like Manhattan or was he somewhere small like Storybrooke?

In such a short amount of time Emma had grown accustomed to that small town life even though months before she had lived in Boston.

Despite the varying locations Emma was used to constant change in her life. She was used to being on the move.

'Guess that makes eight,' she thought to herself.

Not that she or anyone had been keeping score. Add in all the foster homes she had lived in plus the one family that had raised her for three years and the twenty-eight years of her life it had accounted to more than twelve different places.

* * *

Emma had only been in bed for an hour when her phone rang. She looked over and recognized the number but decided to ignore it. The ringing however persisted so Emma gave in and answered.

"August if you're-,"

"Quiet and just listen," said August. "You think you being here didn't make an impact but it did. Now that you've left Regina has wasted no time in taking advantage of that."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not asking you to come back for me. I'm not even asking you to come back for the people in this town but will you come back for the people you care about?"

Emma now sat up, "Stop being cryptic. What's going on?"

"There's been an accident."

* * *

Regina stood in the waiting room all night with a smile on her face as she watched a motionless Mary Margaret on a gurney. People didn't question her being there because they were either too afraid or because they thought she was worried over the well being of one of her town citizens. She let people believe the second one even though it couldn't have been further from the truth.

It would have been so easy to dispose of Mary Margaret and she would later but right now what Regina wanted most was to make sure she was suffering despite the morphine drip the doctor's had given her. She wasn't suffering in the literal sense but the fact that this time her prince charming wasn't there to rescue her only made the scenario that much more fun to watch.

* * *

An accident.

August had not gone into detail as to what had happened except to say that Mary Margaret had somehow been involved.

At this moment Emma wished she were driving the cruiser. At least then speed wouldn't have been an issue.

After several hours Emma arrived in Storybrooke. Though getting to the hospital was important she knew she had to cover her bases and that meant doing the one thing she had said she didn't want. She took a spot at the sheriff station and quickly made her way inside.

She took a deep breath and turned on the light in Graham's office. Emma made her way to the desk where the sheriff badge laid. Right next to it was a small wooden swan carving and a note underneath it which read, 'Welcome Back'.

Emma unclasped her deputy badge and placed the sheriff badge on instead. She then went for the swan and as she touched it, she jolted as a wave of images appeared before her. They were more like feelings but images were created all the same.

She saw a round world dark and cloudy. The image shifted and she was transported to the outside where she saw Mary Margaret and David surrounded over a baby. She could both see it and feel the perspective of being swaddled in a blanket, her blanket. She could feel the joy and the fear from them. The image shifted again and she saw David with a sword in one hand and the baby, she could feel David's arm beneath her protecting her. The image shifted one final time and she saw as David placed her in a wooden wardrobe.

The images ended and Emma knew that the baby she had seen was her. August had been right this entire time. Emma took the note and swan and zipped them in her jacket pocket and headed out.

* * *

"Where is she?"

Regina froze for a moment and then turned to see Emma coming toward her direction. Emma quickly glanced her way with hatred as she made her way into the exam rooms.

"Sheriff Swan," Dr. Whale said acknowledging her new position in regards to the sheriff badge she now wore.

"What happened?" Emma asked.

Ruby stood off to the side. Emma had noticed her but said nothing. She had to focus on the matter at hand. There would always be time to talk to Ruby later.

"Low visibility," said Dr. Whale, "Miss Blanchard's car ran off the road. Her condition is serious. She slipped into a coma about an hour ago."

"What how is that possible there's not even a scratch on her?"

"I don't know that's what we're trying to figure out. We've been running tests so we're still waiting for the results. Our best bet is that there must have been some head trauma on impact shortly as the airbag deployed."

"And Regina what is she doing here?"

"Mayor Mills was the one who found her."

"Of course she did! Unless you want Mary Margaret to die then I suggest you keep Regina out of here."

"That's a pretty big accusation. Mayor Mills has been nothing but helpful."

"I wonder why that is. You keep her out."

"With all due respect that's not your call. Now we're still trying to locate next of kin but-,"

"It is my call," Emma said taking the subject slightly back, "And you can stop looking for next of kin." Emma took a deep breath. "I'm her daughter."


	11. Bedside Manner

**Chapter 11: Bedside Manner**

* * *

"What," Ruby said speaking for the first time since Emma's arrival.

"That's not possible," said Whale. "With her age and yours and the fact that no one remembers seeing Mary Margaret pregnant-,"

Emma cut him off. "We don't have time to do a DNA test, just trust me! I don't care if I have to bring in some towns people to stand guard, Regina is not to come in here do you hear me? I don't care if you believe me. As her daughter and as the sheriff I am telling you."

"Okay," said Whale.

"Good, now do your job and wake her up!"

Emma stormed out of the room and went toward Regina. She grabbed the woman and tossed her against the wall pinning her against it with her left arm.

"What the hell!" said Regina, "Are you crazy?"

"She must have really pissed you off for you to put her in this condition."

"I had nothing to do-,"

"Just shut up! I remember."

Some of the nurses came but with her free hand Emma waved them off. No one was going to break this off now.

"Remember what?"

"Everything: Her. What they had to do to me because of you."

"How can you remember anything, you were just a baby," Regina said confirming things and then she thought for a second, "Oh that's right, the child of true love. Makes sense you would remember what most infants wouldn't."

"I get that you want her dead but if you so much as go near her, if you try anything or if she dies, I won't hesitate. I will kill you."

Ruby and Whale came into the waiting room.

"Is there a problem," Whale asked.

Ruby looked at him and shook her head. "What are you going to do Whale, it's not exactly like you can call the sheriff."

Emma released Regina. "We're done here."

"For now," said Regina.

Emma turned to Whale, "Get security up here. If she so much as goes inside then we're going to have a problem."

"Don't worry I'm going," said Regina. "This isn't over."

"Trust me, I know it's not."

Once Regina was gone Emma turned and went back to the room. Ruby stayed close behind.

Emma hesitated as she walked to Mary Margaret's bedside. She shook her head. "This is all my fault. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left. I'm going to fix this I promise. I don't know how yet but I'll figure out something."

Emma let go of Mary Margaret's hand and walked toward Ruby.

"There's someone I have to go see. Think you can look after her for a couple of hours?"

"I won't leave her side," Ruby replied. "Emma, what's going on?"

"It's complicated. I'll be right back."

* * *

The door to Gold's shop slammed.

"You said this would work," said Regina.

"Maybe you should have disposed of the body like you planned. This one is on you your majesty."

"I hadn't expected she'd come back."

"That was your first mistake. What did you expect dearie that Miss Swan would just leave and forget all about Storybrooke?"

"Basically, yes."

"Well if you hadn't tried to kill her mother you wouldn't have this problem would you?"

"Tell me what to do. How do I fix this?"

"Currently you're not worth the investment."

"You're joking."

"I never joke. The savior has returned. Game's changed. You can see yourself out."

* * *

"August open up," Emma said banging hard on the door of his room at the B&B.

"I can't," he said, his voice sounding raw.

Emma kicked open the door. When she made her way in he was lying on the bed, his body covered in wood.

"I don't understand," she said. "I just talked to you a few hours ago, what's going on?"

"You can see it."

"Yeah."

"I'm dying, metaphorically speaking."

Emma reached into her pocket and pulled out the swan, making her way to his bed. She took a seat.

"This was from you wasn't it?"

"Let me guess, the wood gave it away. I'm guessing it worked."

"Yeah it did, I remember."

"It wasn't just the wood that gave it its power, it was you."

"I know I have to break the curse but I don't know how. And with Mary Margaret in the hospital I-,"

"Sure you do. You think you're not capable of love but you are. You loved once before remember, it was a long time ago."

"How do you know that?"

"It's a long story, one I don't have time to tell. You can do this. You can save all of us. You can save your mother." August began coughing. "You can be with…" the wood started making its way near his throat, "Your fam…il…y."

The wood finished off and covered the rest of his face. His eyes turned to sapphire glass marbles.

Emma held his hand and bowed her head. August was gone. The one person who could help guide her, the one person who had believed in the curse, believed in her had now been taken from her.

Emma straightened up. She looked at the wooden swan that was on the bed. She could do this. There was nothing more she could do for August at least not yet but there was something she could do for Mary Margaret. Emma placed the swan back in her pocket and left the room.

* * *

"How is she," Emma asked Ruby when she returned to the hospital.

Ruby looked up from her position.

"The same," she replied. "Dr. Whale still can't figure out how to get her out of the coma. Was your friend able to help?"

"I'm not sure yet," Emma said walking to Mary Margaret. She brought up a chair and took a seat also taking her hand. "I'm here," she said to the comatose woman.

Ruby studied Emma. "Hm, I guess I can kind of see it."

"See what?"

"The resemblance. You do seem to have her chin." Ruby shook her head. "Still doesn't make sense though."

"Trust me I didn't want to believe it either. I'm still having a hard time with it."

"So if Mary Margaret's your mom like you say she is, what about your dad?"

Emma remained silent. Though Ruby had become a close friend she wasn't sure how much she should tell her. She had come forward about part of her parentage but it's not exactly like she could spill the rest of the truth. Ruby and Dr. Whale were having a hard time accepting the fact that Mary Margaret was her mom. How would they react if they found out who her father was? And more importantly it's not like she could say that Mary Margaret and David Nolan were Snow White and Prince Charming. She still couldn't wrap her mind around that part herself.

* * *

Emma turned at the sound of the door opening, fearing that Regina had returned. She let go of Mary Margaret's hand and stood up.

"I heard what happened," David said walking over to them. "I wanted to see if she was okay."

"Well she's not," Ruby said with some hostility. "You shouldn't be here. Does Katherine know you're here?"

Emma could understand Ruby's distain for David. In the time Emma had been in Storybrooke, there had always been a strange vibe between him and Mary Margaret. Ruby had once said it was that way between them for as long as she could remember despite the fact of David being married.

It always seemed to be an affair without the affair part. Emma now understood why. They were married. His marriage to Katherine had just been a ruse as part of the curse.

"He's fine," Emma said. "Ruby, that question you asked me earlier-," she said looking at David.

Ruby looked at David and then back at Emma. "You've got to be kidding me. You are gonna explain this craziness eventually aren't you because this is all just too weird."

"As soon as I find a way to save Mary Margaret."

"Why you," David asked. "Aren't the doctors trying to work on getting her better?"

"They don't know what's wrong," said Emma, "and somehow I doubt they'll figure it out."

"But you can?"

Emma looked down at Mary Margaret. "I have to," she said her voice almost a whisper. She looked at Ruby and David. "There's one other source I can try. You're welcome to stay," Emma said to David.

"Emma!" said Ruby clearly not approving.

"You're sure," David asked though not knowing full well why he needed Emma's permission. "I know the relationship I have with Mary Margaret hasn't been easy. I know I've hurt her. You have to know I never meant for any of…" David shook his head, "I just wanted to check up on her."

"I know," said Emma. "And if the circumstances were any different I'd be going against it but I know more about your relationship than you do right now." Emma looked at David, her eyes softening as well as her voice, "She'd want you to be here."

Ruby sighed. "I'll just be outside in the waiting room."


	12. Free

**Chapter 12: Free**

* * *

David now occupied the seat that Emma had been in shortly before. He looked at Mary Margaret. It was so strange to see her so motionless.

"I'm not really sure what I'm doing here," David said to her. "I just had to see you. I didn't want you to be alone. Emma says that you'd want me here but considering all of the pain I've put you through I'm not sure I believe her. What is it with the two of us? We can't be together but I can't seem to stay away either. That's not fair to you, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything.

Please wake up Mary Margaret. We can work things out. I'm not sure how but we can find our way. Please just wake up okay? I don't want it to end this way."

David looked around himself to make sure no one was watching. There were a few nurses nearby and Ruby was still by the door her back toward him. David stood up and leaned over Mary Margaret. He then placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

He stood back and waited.

Nothing happened.

David sighed and took his seat. "Can't blame a guy for trying right?"

* * *

Gold smiled as Emma walked into his shop.

"Miss Swan, I'd heard you were back in town. Welcome home. What brings you by?"

"I think you know why," said Emma.

"I suppose I do. It seems a tragic incident has happened to your roommate. I'm sorry to hear that."

"The doctor's can't figure out what's wrong and I can't sit back and watch her die."

"No I suppose not so you came to me."

"I know you had several conversations with August so I know you know the truth. What I don't know is who you are."

Gold smiled, "Rumpelstiltskin."

Emma took a breath and tried to take in his name. She had read the story of Rumpelstiltskin when she was younger but there had never really been much to it other than him spinning straw into gold in exchange for someone's first born.

"I need to save her," Emma said getting her mind back on task.

"Let me ask you a question sheriff: how far are you willing to go to save your mother?"

"Why ask a question you know the answer to?"

"To give you a chance to respond and to give me the satisfaction of hearing it," said Gold.

"I'll do whatever I have to if it means saving Mary Margaret's life."

Gold smiled and looked down at a long case. "Then you're going to need this," he said opening it. In it was a silver sword with a gold metal shaft.

"What is that?"

"I think you know."

* * *

So much had changed in less than twenty four hours. While Mary Margaret lay in the hospital fighting for her life Emma had gone to Mr. Gold for help.

Now she stood in an elevator feeling defeated as it went up having just completed a question by killing a dragon in the course to find magic. Her father's sword rested in one hand and a golden egg in the other.

"Gold you there," Emma called out as she felt a jolt, the elevator coming to a stop.

Mr. Gold peered over the side. "Miss Swan, you made it, good. You have it?"

"Yeah I got it."

"Great toss it up."

"Hang on I'm coming."

"Miss Swan you can't climb the wall with both your sword and the case so just toss it, I'll be right here and your mother will be fine I promise."

"Alright," Emma said. "I'll be right up," she said tossing the egg to Gold.

Emma could hear as Gold's footsteps began to get distant. She began climbing the wall, holding onto the cable with one hand as she tossed her sword over the top and then she climbed the rest of the way.

"Son of a bitch," Emma said as Gold had gone and abandoned her.

* * *

Emma took a deep breath as she stood in the waiting room. She would deal with Gold later. Right now she had been away from Mary Margaret for too long. If she couldn't save her then the least she could do was be there with her and pray for some kind of miracle.

"Where's David," Emma asked seeing that Ruby was the only one in the room next to Mary Margaret's bedside and David was nowhere to be found.

Ruby sighed, "He took a walk. Katherine showed up."

"Oh."

"Yeah and by the look of things she was not too happy. They went out back to talk. David said he'll be back but I doubt it. I honestly think it's a bad thing that he's even here at all."

"For now but I get the feeling it won't be."

Ruby looked at Emma. She wanted to ask what she meant by that but her attention was drawn to what Emma was holding in her right hand at her side.

"What's with the sword?"

"Didn't you hear, I'm going around town slaying dragons now," Emma guiltily admitted.

Ruby laughed, "Right good luck trying to let that excuse fly. Whatever it's really none of my business."

Emma smiled grateful that despite telling the truth Ruby didn't by it. "Hey Ruby do you mind if I sit with her for a while alone?"

"Sure," Ruby said with a smile as she stood up. "I'll be right outside."

"Thanks."

* * *

When Ruby was out of the room Emma walked toward Mary Margaret. She leaned the sword against the wall and took a seat.

"I'm not exactly sure what to say. I failed, I'm sorry. Maybe if I hadn't left then none of this would have happened. I know you probably don't believe me right now but August was right: about Regina, the curse, all of it." Emma took a deep breath, "Which also means he was right about you. He told me the day we met that I was your daughter, yours and David's, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming," Emma let out a small laugh mixed with nervousness, "which sounds ridiculous, cruel even. It's a notion all orphans want to believe. I never allowed myself to believe though, not even as a kid because the second you do you hold onto it and your perception of reality gets messed up in the process. As it turns out that was the truth all along. I don't just believe it anymore, I actually remember.

For twenty-eight years I've only known one thing, that I was left abandoned on the side of a highway." Emma thought for a second, "Or in this case now inside of a tree," she said correcting herself, "And for twenty-eight years I've been angry at you and at David. How does someone just give up their kid? It's probably hypocritical to even ask that. Regardless though of how angry I am and what else I feel, I finally found you so that has to count for something."

Tears began to stream down Emma's face," So please don't die on me Mary Margaret. I can't lose you again. We're family remember, I said that to you once before so please wake up." She leaned over. "I love you. I love you…mom," she said placing a kiss on her forehead.

As their skin touched a rainbow pulsed outward across the room and across the town.

Outside the pulse washed over David and Katherine. They quickly stopped arguing and smiled at each other. No words needed to be said as David rushed back inside the hospital.

Inside Ruby's eyes widened. She saw David rushing her way. Both of them smiled and embraced.

"Where's my wife," he asked.

The two of them went inside the room where they saw Emma hovering over Mary Margaret.

A second later Mary Margaret took a breath and opened her eyes. She looked to her left to see Emma and smiled.

"I love you too Emma, you did it," Mary Margaret said to her.

Emma backed away a little. "Yeah I guess."

"True love's kiss," said David, "That was the key."

Mary Margaret sat up, Emma placing a hand on her back in case she needed the support; her eyes on her husband and best friend.

"And next to lovers," said Ruby, "Nothing is more powerful than the true love between a mother and her child."

Mary Margaret locked eyes with David. "Charming," she said with the biggest grin Emma had ever seen.

Emma backed away and went to stand near Ruby.

"Snow," said David as he walked over to her and took a seat on the bed. He cupped her face in his hands.

"You found me," she said to him.

David smiled, "Did you ever doubt I would?"

The two looked at each other and then leaned in for a kiss, gentle at first and then deeper.

Emma squirmed a little and Ruby hugged her from the side as she watched her two best friends.

* * *

A short time later Mary Margaret was back in regular clothes and out of the hospital gown. Emma had been waiting anxiously in the waiting room, pacing, unsure as to what she was supposed to do next, what she should do.

Emma's breath caught in her throat when she saw Mary Margaret and David emerge. Mary Margaret slowly walked toward Emma who stood still. She then smiled at her daughter and with her hands she placed them on her face and looked into Emma's eyes.

"You found us," Mary Margaret said bringing Emma in for a hug. For a moment she held onto her daughter tightly and then David came and wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter.

Emma could only stand there, unsure of whether to be relieved and cry or let her discomfort take over and back away.

Though she had known the truth for hours it was a completely different experience when her parents were right there with their memories having returned.


	13. Home

**Chapter 13: Home**

* * *

"You've been pretty quiet," Mary Margaret said to Emma as the three of them and Ruby walked out of the hospital. "Is there anything you'd like to know, anything you'd like to ask us?"

Emma had a difficult time paying attention.

Three months ago she had arrived to Storybrooke by accident, her only plan to pass on through. Instead she stayed and got a job as the town deputy. She had tried to leave shortly after Sheriff Graham's death. It was one thing to be a deputy and work under someone but the thought of running the place as the sole town sheriff terrified her and so she tried to do what she always did when she started to feel cramped, she left. Emma didn't get far though, having gone to the diner where she had been found.

It made her uncomfortable that the place she was found had been so close to Storybrooke and so she had decided to turn back thinking that if the two were somehow connected, that she could find the answers she had searched for her entire life. It was a long shot but she had nothing to lose and so she returned.

Now this had been all too much. The family she had longed searched for had been within reach all along, they just couldn't remember until Emma had broken the curse. It was a lot to handle for anyone. Not many kids actually grew up with fairytale characters as their parents but it was more than just them, more than just the town, more than the curse.

Emma froze in place. Ten yards ahead she saw a little boy staring at her with a smile. There was something about those eyes, something about that hair. She could feel her body constrict again as it did on the seldom occasions it had during a time like this. The moment of pain would pass. She just needed a minute but still the boy continued to look at her.

"David," Emma whispered.

"Emma," David replied, "What is it?"

But he was not the David to which she was referring. Emma looked at David, her father, for a moment realizing her mistake, that she had said the name out loud.

She turned back to the boy, stunned. Why wasn't the pain ending, why was this kid just standing there, why wouldn't he go away?

The boy smiled and then he did the unexpected, something that Emma was no used to in these hallucination moments.

"Mom," the boy exclaimed as he ran up to Emma and wrapped his arms around her.

Emma could only stay stunned as this little boy hugged her tightly as if he had known her entire life. Less than a fraction of a second had passed and yes, Emma too had known the boy. Henry looked up at Emma and smiled. Yes it was him, the same deep set brown eyes, the same set of dark hair; the same hair as his father and his…grandmother. A mother always knew their child even when separated and Emma knew hers. How this was even possible, Emma didn't care.

Despite the confusion of everything Emma smiled at the boy, "David."

Henry smiled and leaned in, his head resting on her chest. This time Emma wrapped her arms around the boy, her son, and held him tightly, closing her eyes. Emma tried to control her emotions but slowly tears made their way from her eyes and onto her cheeks. She didn't care that the family behind her was watching as she embraced a child no one knew about.

Mary Margaret looked at her David. The two of them, along with Ruby, were bewildered. With their Storybrooke memories still intact, neither of them remembered Emma ever talking about having a child. It would be among the many things on the list to talk about now that the curse had broken.

* * *

"I don't understand," Emma said as she and Henry pulled away from each other. "How are you here?"

Henry looked behind him and Emma followed his gaze. "Dad brought me," Henry said.

'Dad,' Emma thought. So he had been adopted after all. He had parents. As Neal rounded the corner Emma's eyes focused in on him.

"David Henry," said Neal, "How many times do I have to tell you to stop running off like that?"

Again Emma froze both from the voice and the man who now stood in front of her. From the corner of her eye she saw as Henry looked down.

"Sorry," Henry said.

Emma's mind was racing. Both families in her life had been reunited in one day. It was crazy and a little too much to handle. Her mind screamed, telling her to do what she normally did, retreat when things felt out of control, run, but as much as she wanted to she knew she couldn't especially in the presence of a kid.

"Emma," Neal said with a nod.

Emma flinched as Mary Margaret touched her arm. "Emma," said Mary Margaret, "What's going on?"

"What are you doing here," Emma said a little harsher than she intended, ignoring Mary Margaret's question.

"We came to find you," Neal said casually.

"We? They told me he was going to be adopted. It was supposed to be a closed adoption."

"And it was," said Neal, "Technically. Social services usually try to locate family before placing a kid in the system. Considering everything I put you through I didn't think you'd be happy if you knew I was raising him."

Emma looked at Henry and crossed her arms. "You were with your… father… this entire time?"

Henry nodded proudly.

"Father," said the older David, Henry's grandpa trying to understand what was going on.

Emma then looked at Neal again. "Why?"

"Other than the fact that he's my son too, I didn't want him to go into the system. You still remember what that was like, don't you? I didn't think you'd want that for him."

Emma needed to focus. There were so many questions, so much built up anger.

"You named him David?" Emma asked.

"You did," Neal responded. "I just kept it and gave him the middle name Henry. It's what he usually goes by; figured you could be there in some way since you couldn't be."

Emma just nodded and then looked at Henry. "Kid why don't you stay with your…" Emma couldn't bring herself to say the word, "with Mary Margaret and David, adult David, while I talk to your dad for a minute."

"Okay," Henry replied.

"Emma," said Mary Margaret, "Aren't we going to-,"

Emma looked at Mary Margaret and then at Neal. She hated this feeling of being conflicted but she had to do something.

"I know we still have a lot to talk about and we will. I just…this is a lot to handle right now. It's not every day a girl finds out her..." She looked at Neal, "And now you're here," and then back at her parents, "Everything is just a lot to handle right now all at once that's all."

Neal took a step back, "Emma we can wait, it's fine. I didn't mean to spring this on you so suddenly."

Emma looked at Neal, "Actually we can't," she said her voice raising in anger. "Do you have any idea what you've put me through these past ten years? I can handle being given up for adoption but right now what you did fails in comparison to that. I'd say this is a conversation long overdue."

David, Emma's father, looked at his daughter. "Go ahead and take care of this Emma. We have plenty of time." He then looked at his grandson. "You hungry Henry maybe we can get something to eat?"

Mary Margaret looked at Neal, "If that's okay with you."

"Can I dad," Henry asked.

"Sure buddy, that's fine. I'll come find you when your mom and I are done."

Emma flinched at the word 'mom'. Though Henry had called her that a little earlier hearing it a second time still felt weird.

"You trust him to go off with complete strangers," Emma asked Neal wondering how the man had managed to raise David for ten years.

"They're your parents," Neal replied, "Of course I do."

Emma's mouth dropped open. So he knew but how?

As if reading her mind Neal said, "You're not the only one with a lot to say."

* * *

**~END~**

_Author's Note: Would you all like me to continue with this? _


	14. Special Feature-Deleted Scene

**Deleted Scene: The Postcard**

* * *

_[Author's Note: Takes place somewhere between Emma's arrival and when she breaks the curse.]_

* * *

"Hey dad," said Henry coming in from reading on the balcony, "Where in Maine is Storybrooke?"

"Storybrooke," said Neal, "did you make that name up?"

"No, it was on this," Henry said holding a postcard. "Some bird left it on the banister. Kind of like the way James sent a note to Snow in the book."

"Here let me see that."

Henry handed over the postcard to Neal. On the front was a simple lighthouse with a clock and the words, 'Greetings from Storybrooke Maine.' Neal turned over the card and on it was one word, 'Free'.

Neal took a deep breath. Ten years. Ten years he had waited for her, pined even and now it was over. He could go to her. He could go home. His son could finally meet the mother he never knew.

"Dad," Henry said registering the look on his father's face, "What is it?"

Neal took a deep breath, "You know how I always said someday we would move again?"

"Yeah."

Neal looked at his boy and smiled and Henry understood.

"She did it didn't she," Henry said going up to hug his dad.

Neal hugged him back, "Yeah buddy she did." The two released each other. "Go pack some of your things."

"We're really gonna see her aren't we?"

"Yeah Henry we are."

Henry ran to his room and Neal watched him for a moment before turning back to the postcard. He read the word again. Free. Neal took a deep breath and went to his room to pack a few of his things as well. They would be home soon.


	15. Special Feature-The Song

_Author's Note: The song that inspired the Title of the Story_

* * *

**"Til Kingdom Come" **

**by Coldplay**

Steal my heart and hold my tongue.  
I feel my time, my time has come.  
Let me in, unlock the door.  
I've never felt this way before.

The wheels just keep on turning,  
The drummer begins to drum,  
I don't know which way I'm going,  
I don't know which way I've come.

Hold my head inside your hands,  
I need someone who understands.  
I need someone, someone who hears,  
_**For you, I've waited all these years.**_

_**For you, I'd wait 'til kingdom come.**_  
_**Until my day, my day is done.**_  
_**And say you'll come, and set me free,**_  
_**Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me.**_

In your tears and in your blood,  
In your fire and in your flood,  
I hear you laugh, I heard you sing,  
"I wouldn't change a single thing."

The wheels just keep on turning,  
The drummers begin to drum,  
I don't know which way I'm going,  
I don't know what I've become.

For you, I'd wait 'til kingdom come,  
Until my days, my days are done.  
Say you'll come and set me free,  
Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me.  
Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me.  
Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me.


End file.
